Jealousy
by kaika uruwashii
Summary: Serena's aunt passes away. She wants to go to the funeral, but is afraid that she will come across her jealous cousin, Raye. Darien tags along to comfort Serena. Then Raye tries to win him over! What's a girl to do?
1. the letter

Serena's aunt passes away and wants to attend the funeral but is afraid she'd might come across her jealous cousin, Raye who tries to steel the spotlight. So Darien tags along to help comfort Serena. Will Raye try to steel Darien away too?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. Never have, never will. But I would like to own Darien though. evil smile  
  
A blonde girl walks to a mailbox in front of her house. She slowly looks through the mail to see the names on each sealed envelope. She comes across on that read:   
  
The Hino Family  
  
954 Sugar Plum Rd.  
  
Hiroshima, Japan 4543  
  
"Hmm, we haven't gotten mail from them for a long time. She opened the door and walked into the house. "Mom! Dad!" She called out.  
  
"Yes, Serena?" Her dad said. "We got mail from Aunt Caroline and Uncle Ben!"  
  
"Hmm... It's sure been a while, I wonder what they want?"  
  
"Yeah, that's what I was thinking" She said as she handed her mom the letter.  
  
"Hey! What's goin on?" A sandy haired boy said running down the stairs. Ken put a finger to his lips, signaling the boy to be quiet. Ilene finally opened the letter. As she read it, her face frowned slightly. "What is it mom?" Serena asked.  
  
Tears threatened Ilene's eyes. "It's Caroline."  
  
"What about Aunt Caroline?" the boy asked.   
  
"She passed away, from cancer" the blue haired woman choked out.  
  
There was an uncomfortable silence in the room. "I'm going to see Darien." Serena said quickly then went out the house. The family would have preferred Serena to stay and to help her mother to cope with the lost, but they understood what was going on.   
  
Caroline was one of the relatives who were close to Serena. She also was practically the only one who didn't criticize her, and Serena loved her for that.  
  
A few minutes later, Serena finally reached Darien's apartment. She knocked on the door a few times and stood there with her head drooping down.  
  
When Darien opened the door and saw Serena, a smile automatically came across his face until he noticed that she wasn't her usual bouncy self. He instantly became worried about her. "Serena, are you okay?" He asked softly. His only response was a nod. He took her hand and led her inside. They sat on the couch. "What is it Sere? Tell me."  
  
Serena looked up at him, then back down to the floor. "It's my aunt. She died."  
  
"I'm sorry Sere" "It's okay." She sighed and leaned back and let out a sigh. "I don't know if I'm going to the funeral though. I WANT to but..." She paused. "But what?"  
  
"It's my cousin. We don't really get along. I want to be able to get along with her, but it seems like SHE doesn't want to get along with ME." Tears began to trickle down her cheek, "She hates me!" She said as she threw herself into his arms. "Sere, I'm sure she doesn't hate you." He said, stroking her back, "She does, Darien!"  
  
"Okay, how bout I come with you?" He asked.   
  
"Oh will you?" She asked while drying her eyes.  
  
"Yeah, I want to meet this cousin of yours. When is it?  
  
"Umm, I didn't stay at home long enough to find out. But I know it's going to be in Hiroshima."  
  
"Okay, so we'll go talk to your parents about me going with you, kay?"  
  
"Oh thank you, Darien!" Serena threw her self back in his arms and hugged his neck, thankful that she wouldn't have to face her cousin alone.  
  
So, how is it? You like? Please send me some comments! 


	2. permission granted

Disclaimer: Heather: Say it!!!!!!!!  
  
Eboni: NEVER!!!!!  
  
Say it or else!!! (Hold's up picture of Darien, Inuyashsa, and Tamahome  
  
No! Please, anything but that!   
  
(Prepares to rip picture) Say it!   
  
Okay!!! I don't own Sailor Moon  
  
And?   
  
Or any of the characters in the show or manga  
  
And?   
  
(Sigh) Including Darien.   
  
(Pets Eboni on the head) Good girl  
  
(Whimpers)  
  
At the Tsukinos'   
  
Serena and Darien went back to Serena's house for permission to allow Darien to attend the funeral. As they entered the house, they saw Ilene on the floor in the family room going through a box of pictures, all of them of her family along with her sister's family.  
  
"Mom?" Serena said softly. Ilene's head perked up.  
  
"Serena? Oh hello Darien! It's nice to see you!" Ilene walked over to her possible son-in-law and hugged him.  
  
"It's nice to see you too, Mrs. Tsukino. I'm sorry about your loss."  
  
"It's okay Darien. Why don't you come in and sit." Serena and Darien followed her mom into the family room. There were pictures scattered all over the floor where she was sitting. "Sorry about the mess. I was just looking at some old family pictures."   
  
"Umm, mom, me and Darien were wondering if maybe he could come with us to...the funeral...if it's okay." Serena said nervously. She was sure that neither of her parents would agree, but it was worth the try.  
  
"Oh...wow. We're really going to have to talk about this Serena. We're going to be gone of a few days and your dad isn't going to be happy about having him around you so much, I'm sure."  
  
"Please, mom!" Serena Pleaded, "It's not like I'm going to be sleeping with him! And a few days isn't long if you think about it!"  
  
Ken walked in the door. He heard part of their conversation and began to wonder what they were talking about. "Hey! What's going on?" He asked.   
  
"Our daughter wants to know if Darien here can come with us to Hiroshima." Ilene  
  
"No way!!" Sammy exclaimed. Apparently, he heard them talking also. "What do YOU say dad?  
  
"ABSOLUTLY NOT!!!" Ken yelled "HE IS NOT COMING WITH US!!! NO WAY, NO HOW!!!"  
  
Three days later   
  
The Tsukino family and Darien loaded their things onto the car, preparing to go to the airport. Both were glad that Darien was able to go. Somehow, Ilene was able to convince Ken to allow Darien to go. It was a complete mystery how she did it, but she did and that was all that mattered. "Okay everyone! In the car!" Ilene said, "The sooner we get to the airport, the sooner we can get to the plane and off to Hiroshima!" The family got into the car and they were off to the airport.

Heya! I would like to thank those who have reviewed! This one will go slower than "Moon 2K" since I'm making it up as I go. Please review and send me ideas for the story.


	3. this is Not a chapter

Hey guys! Thanks for reviewing! I know, this is not a chapter. I'm having a little case of writer's block. I'm trying to figure out how I'm going to tie together the Tsukinos going to the airport (part of it I've gotten through) and Darien meeting Raye. Please hang in there! I'm trying. You can send me ideas throughout the story if you'd like, it would be very helpful. I'm making it up as I go and I'm trying to come up with ideas when I'm not writing. And it seems that most of my ideas are for when Darien meets Raye. So.... While I come up with something you can review 'Moon 2K if you want. That one's going A LOT faster than this is, mostly cause I have a majority of it written out. Like I said PLEASE hang in there. I'm trying. 


	4. Darien meets Raye

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon sigh  
  
Sorry it's been so long. Came down with a case of writer's block. I was also working on Moon 2K. I'm back with this one now. Enjoy and PLEASE review. It would make me very happy.  
  
In Hiroshima...  
  
The Tsukinos and Darien left the plane and gathered their belongings. They began to scan the airport for Serena's Uncle Ben and his daughter, Raye. "Who exactly are we looking for, Sere?" Darien asked. "My uncle. He's around 5,8 or 5,10. He has black hair, but he's balding a little"  
"Alright"  
  
Sure enough, they saw him in the crownd. He was jumping up and down waving yelling: "Ilene! Ken! Over here!".  
  
They all smiled and made their way through the crowd. "Ben! Ben!" Ilene said. When they were through the crown, Ilene ran up to her brother-in-law and hugged him. "Ben, it's so good to see you! I'm so sorry about Caroline."  
A saddened look came across Ben's face. He looked down towards the ground, then back at Ilene. "Yeah well..." He said while holding back tears, "We all loved her." "Yeah"  
  
Ben looked behind his sister-in-law to see someone he didn't recognize. "Now who is this." He said walking up to Darien.  
Ilene came to Darien's side and put a hand on his shoulder. "This is Darien, Serena's boyfriend. I hope you don't mind us bringing him along."  
"Naw... We're all family here!" His eyes went to the blonde. "And how's my favorite niece?" "O-okay" Serena said softly. "Why so shy? Come here and give you Uncle Ben a hug!" (AN: Man! He's sounding like my cousins in Midway!)He pulled the petite blonde into a bear hug.  
  
"HEY! What about me!" Sammy exclaimed.  
"Hey... how can I forget about my main man!" Sammy ran up to the man and hugged him."  
He looked over and Ken and his eyes narrowed. "Ken." He said.  
"Ben" "Aww. Come here man!" The two men hugged each other.  
  
A few minutes later, the family went to Ben's van and went to his house, which was where they were staying.  
They began to unload the van. Darien saw that Serena was getting nervous. "Are you okay?" "Yeah. Yeah, just fine" They saw the front door of the house open. On the porch was no other than Serena's cousin, Raye. She had long black hair that was pulled back into a ponytail. She wore a red sleeve-less shirt and a white mini skirt. She stood on the porch without any shoes on and ran towards Ilene.  
"Hello Auntie Ilene. Thank you for coming for my mom's funeral" She said innocently.  
"Of course, Raye! Your mom WAS my sister you know." "I know, but still" Raye glared at Serena in the corner of her eyes. "Can I help you carry your things?"  
"No, I'm okay, sweetie." "Okay"  
  
After greeting Ken and Sammy, Raye walked over to Serena who seemed to have trouble getting one of her very heavy suitcases out of the van. "Well isn't it my little cousin, Serena." Raye said with an evil glint in her eyes. "How you've been doing? I missed ya you know."  
"Really?" "Yeah." Raye looked over at Darien who was talking to her father. "Who's that cutie over there, hmm?" "Oh, that's my boyfriend, Darien." 'Darien, hmm. I might just take him for myself. I wonder how this dunce got him.' "Umm hmm." Raye walked over to Darien and began talking to him. Serena watched them talk and laugh with each other then went on to get her suitcase.  
  
After a couple of minutes of tugging and pulling her suitcase, she gave up on getting it out. Someone behind her pulled it out for. She looked up and saw it was Darien. "Thanks", she said.  
"No problem." He said closing the hood of the van. "You know, Raye doesn't seem too bad, you know." "I guess. It has been a while since I last saw her. Maybe she's changed.  
  
She was so wrong.  
  
AN: Okay. Here it is. I know it's not that good. So sorry. I'll try to make the next chapter better.  
R E V I E W !  
!  
!  
! 


	5. The fact can't be deined

Disclaimer: (Places right hand on bible) I don't own any Sailor Moon characters. I'm just borrowing them for my stroy. And I shall not claim that I own any of them just so that I can boost my ego or else I'd be struck down by the hand of justice.

Later that night, the family gathered in the family room watching comedy shows on the television. Raye however, stayed in her room, her reason unknown to everyone else. For a moment, she exited her room and stood in the hallway. Serena and Sammy were arguing about which show to watch next. 'What does that man see in her?' She thought, 'She's weak, annoying, and so dependant on everyone else! She always got the easy way out of everything!' Raye sighed and turned away. 'No matter, soon he won't be burndened by the little wench.' " You know what they say, why let a good thing go to waste? Especially by someone who doesn't deserve it!" She thought out loud.

Raye then decided to take a quick shower then go on to bed while comeing up with a plot to make Darien hers. After stepping out of the shower, she wrapped a fluffy, white towel around her body and then opened the door. She gasped in suriprise. There in the door way, stood Darien shirtless with a towel drapped over his shoulder. "Raye! I'm sorry! I didn't know you were in there!" He said.

"It's fine, Darien." She slowly moved closer to Darien and placed a hand on his chest. "It was an acciedent, right?" She looked up at him with desire filled eyes. "Or was it?"

"Darien!" Serena called from down the hall "Darien? Oh, there you... what's going on?"

"Oh, nothing. Just chating. Right, Darien?" Raye smiled at Serena. Serena could tell that she was faking it. There was spiteful look in her eyes.

"Uh, right." Was all Darien could say.

"Well, that's settled. Good night!" Raye brushed pass Darien and Serena, switching her hips all the way to her room.

Serena looked down at the floor, tears threatening her eyes. "Sere, you wanted to talk to me about something?" Darien asked.

Serena sniffed. "Uh...yeah. Uncle Ben is going to order pizza. He wanted to know what kind you wanted."

"Sere?" Darien gathered her in his arms

"I told you Darien, she hates me! She's plotting against me as we speak!" Tears begain streak down from her eyes. "What makes it worse is that I have no clue why!" Darien's hand rubbed her back, trying to comfort his girlfriend. There's definately something going on, he couldn't deny it now.

As Serena continued to cry on his shoulder, Darien carried her to her room and sat her down on the bed. He sat by her side as she cried and began to tell him what was on her mind. Soon afterwards, they were joking and laughing until they both feel asleep.

Okay, I'm ending this chapter right here. Short, I know.I was thinking about going on and making it longer, but I decided against it. Wow! It's been a long time since I updated either one of my stories. I had to focus on school so...

I had to stop. But anyway how do you like this one? Please Review.


	6. so you wanna know?

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer applies.

Hello minna! Thank you to those of you who reviewed. It's nice to know that all of you like this story. Thank you, Kaiba-queen for your suggestion for the story. I was debating on whether to have the next chapter at the funeral or have them going somewhere else before the funeral. Now, I've made my decision. And again, thank you.

Today is the day of the funeral. Everyone had solemn expressions on their faces and it was oddly quiet in the house. Even Sammy didn't bother to tease Serena about her dress or hair like he'd normally do. It was especially awkward for Darien. Everyone seemed so deep in thought, thinking about their time with Caroline maybe.

When they arrived at the church, they saw that all of the guests were still waiting outside. Everyone wore black, with the exception of the few who wore navy blue. As the family entered the church, Serena held on to Darien's hand. He squeezed her hand slightly to give her some comfort.

Raye stared at the two with jealousy and anger. A part of her was saying that it was wrong to have such anger towards her own cousin. Who knows, they'd might need each other someday. But another part of her, her spiteful side was saying 'just because we're family, doesn't mean I have to like her'. The spiteful side dominated her kinder side.

They entered the church and sat in the front pew. Somehow, Darien ended up in between the rival cousins. Sere looked over at Raye, who was doing her best to look innocent was the adults were looking. Raye felt Serena's eyes on her and glared at the blonde in the corner of her eyes.

The ushers began to let the other guests into the church. As the building began to fill up, the choir began to sing. After everyone got settled into their seats, the preacher began and some of the guests gave their thoughts about Caroline. Raye and Serena's eyes began to fill with tears. Serena held on to Darien's arm. Darien whispered something in her ear and Serena began to smile. Raye sniffed and tears ran down her face. Darien asked if she was okay and she just nodded and whipped her eyes with her hand. As her hand covered her face, a smile crossed her face and she moved closer to him. Slowly she to Darien's hand into her own. Darien looked down at her, surprised. Raye just looked at the speaker like nothing happened.

Next was Ben's turn to speak. As he spoke about different experiences he and his wife shared, tears began to escape his eyes. Sniffing and sobs were heard though out the church and memories flooded through everyone's minds. Raye leaned her head against Darien's shoulder. Quietly, Darien told Serena to try to scoot down some. When she did, so did he. Raye looked him in shock. 'What does he she in her?' she thought.

After the funeral, they all exited the church and were about to head towards the cemetery. The family got split up in the crowd, so Raye decided to just stay in one spot until someone found her.

Serena charged through the crowd, angry at what she had seen inside. "What the heck was that, Raye?" Serena yelled.

"Sere!" Darien called after losing her in the crowd.

"What **ever** do you mean, Serena?" Raye asked, not trying to hide her deviousness.

"You know **exactly **what I mean!" Serena was fuming, "You trying to take Darien from me, aren't you? AREN'T YOU!"

"What if I am!" Raye exploded, "You don't deserve a guy like him!"

Everyone was now looking at the dueling cousins. " Serena, you wouldn't understand. You always had everything go your way. Your parents care for you, my dad, likes, you, my mom **loved** you! And now you have a hot boyfriend who adores you! I don't understand what he sees in you! You just another dumb blonde after all. Heck! You give a blondes a bad name!"

Finally, after minutes of searching, Darien was able to spot Serena. He pushed his way through the crowd. "Serena…" There, he she his girlfriend face to face with Raye.

Raye's words hurt Serena. She always knew that Raye was never fond of her, but she never knew that she despised her that much. "But still…" Raye continued, "Every loved you. My parents always acted like I'm not there when they're with you. But I guess **that's **also **my** fault. I let them over look me. But now, I'm going to take what's mine." Raye leaned forward, her lip next to Serena's ear. She whispered, "You need to keep eye on your man, Sere. This time, I'm going to get what I want."

Serena's parents, Ben, and Sammy were heading to their vehicle when they spotted them. The air around the trio was intense. They began to wonder what was going on between them, but they all brushed it off saying that it was only their imagination.

They all climbed into the truck. While they traveled to the cemetery, Serena thought about what Raye said back at the church. Her heart began to ache. She didn't want anyone to hate her; especially not her family. She remembered when they were little four-year-olds. They always enjoyed playing together and were always excited to see each other. But when they reached eight-years-old, all of that changed. Raye became distant, and when they were together, there was nothing but silence. A tear fell from her eye and she cuddled up against Darien and a strong arm wrapped around her.

At the cemetery, they walked over to the gravesite. Ben, Ilene, Ken, Sammy , Raye and other close relatives sat in the seats by the grave. One of her other aunts, Ikuko, asked her and Darien to sit. But the last seat was in front of her. And next to that seat was Raye. Serena wrapped her arms around Darien and politely said that she was fine standing. Ikuko smiled and nodded, then offered Darien the seat; he said the same.

Brown, another one of Serena's uncles, came up to the couple and said 'hi'. "Well, Miss. Tsukino, who is this young man?" He said with a large smile.

"This is my boyfriend, Darien Chiba."

"Well, nice to meet you, Darien. I hope your taking good care of my girl."

"Yes, sir." "And you're treating her right, ne?" Darien chuckled a bit, "Yes, sir"

"Good, cause if I find out that you're not, you won't live long enough to see **your** wedding!"

Serena giggled and smiled at her uncle. "Uncle Brown, you don't have to worry about that. Right. Muffin?"

"Right, Meatball head." Darien tickled her in her waist.

Brown smiled at the young couple. It was nice to know that his favorite niece was in good hands.

Sigh Here's the new chapter. How do you guys like it? The conflict at the church pretty much ended up the way I wanted it to. But there are something that didn't. Anyway… please review and I am open to suggestions. Domo Arigato. Thank you everyone!


	7. Choices

Disclaimer: (Standard disclaimer applies)

Konnichiwa minna-san! Thank you all for reviewing! Someone asked me if Serena was Brown's only niece. She isn't. Brown has a couple of other nieces, but they don't keep in contact. He's closer to Serena and her family.

That night in the Hino household, Serena thought about what Raye said again. 'You need to keep eye on your man, Sere. This time, I'm going to get what I want.' As she thought about Raye's words, fear and worry crept into her. But then, she realized something; she, her family, and Darien were leaving the next day. What harm could she do in one night, right?

Serena's mom entered the room. "Serena?"

"Yes, mom?" Serena answered. "Your dad and I decided that we should stay here a couple of days."

"What!" Serena exclaimed.

"Well, Raye was telling us about how much fun you were having together and how you wished that you had more time together. So, we thought, why not? And I was afraid that you two weren't getting along!"

Serena was fuming on the inside. Just when she and Darien were getting their hopes up! 'Raye…' Slowly, a furious look crossed her face.

"Serena?" Ilene was becoming even more worried than before. Serena had never looked the way she did at that moment. She said her daughter's name once again, not hiding the concern in her voice.

At that moment, Serena snapped out of it. "Huh? What mom?"

"Serena, are you okay?" Ilene asked.

"Uhh, sure mom. Yeah." "Are you sure?" "Yeah…" At that moment, Serena began to wonder if she should tell her family about what was going on between her and Raye. If she told them, she and Darien wouldn't have to worry as much about what Raye's next move would be. But what if it would just heighten her rage? What if she told her dad about this situation and he forbade her from seeing Darien again? She'd couldn't bare it!

"Well," Her mother began, "it's settled! Good night, Serena." "Night, mom." Ilene exited the room and closed the door behind her.

Serena sat on her bed for a couple of moments thinking about her choices. She quickly got off of the bed she was sitting on, exited her room and walked over to Darien's. She turned the knob and slowly opened the door. She peeked inside before entering the room. Darien stood in front of the television he had just pulled up his pajama pants. She figured that he had just came out of the shower since his hair was wet. "You can come in if you want" She heard him say.

"Oh! Umm…" Serena blushed and slowly entered the room.

Darien turned towards her. He folded his arms and raised an eyebrow at her sudden shyness. "Why are you acting shy, Sere?" Serena closed the door behind her and immediately stood upright. "Who's shy? I'm not shy!" She said quickly.

Darien wasn't convinced. He walked across the room to her, wrapped his arms around her and held her close. Serena rested her head against his bare chest. She breathed in, taking in his scent. "Darien?"

"Hmm?" He answered. He began stroking her back.

"Do you think that we should tell everyone about this?" "About Raye, you mean?" "Yeah."

Darien stepped away and took Serena's hand. He walked her over to the bed and they sat down on it. Serena rested her head on his shoulder as his arm came around her shoulders. "Sere, you already know what I think about this." "Tell them?" She asked, looking up at him.

"Right." He looked into her cerulean eyes. They held honesty, worry, and most of all, fear.

Short, yes. But I'm working on the next chapter as we speak. It'll be up before you know it!


	8. Denial

Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon. No matter how hard I wish, that wish won't come true.

Konnichiwa minna-san! Thank you so much for the reviews! They really keep me going. Since I have such a short attention span, I tend to need some kind of encouragement to stay on a project like this. It's been a while since I last updated. I went through another case of writer's block. Plus, it's been so busy; it's hard to keep up. But, I'm back! Someone asked me if the other scouts would be in the story. Probably not. If I do decide to include them somewhere, it's going to be for a scene or two. This story is strictly about a conflict between family members.

Again, thank you SO much! I'm glad to hear that you guys like this story.

Later, Serena began to exit Darien's room. Serena quietly closed the door behind her so that she wouldn't awaken anyone. She had stayed in Darien's room for about three hours talking about how to resolve their issues with Raye and laughing about their friends while cuddling up on the bed and watching TV.

Before she exited the room, Darien reminded her of their plan to tell the family about Raye.

When Serena began to walk to her room, she heard a voice saying: "They're not going to believe you, you know." "Raye!" Serena gasped. "Raye, I- I"

"They won't believe you. I'll make sure of it." Raye strutted to her room and slammed the door behind her.

Serena stood there for a moment. Sammy sleepily came out of his room rubbing his eyes. "Serena, what are you doing still up?" He asked. But then, he realized that Serena stood in front of Darien's room. A mischievous grin crept onto his face. The first thing that came to mind was: "Did you just come out of Darien's room, Meatball head?" "Uhh, no." Serena said unconvincingly. Serena was afraid. He could smell it; which was not good for Serena.

"Yes you did."

Serena looked at him nervously. "No I didn't!"

'Oh, man! 'Liar' is written all over her face! Man! I can't wait to tell mom and dad!' But then, he noticed something else about her, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He decided to leave her alone. Knowing Darien, he wouldn't go too far with her. "Ehh…" He began, "Calm down, Serena. I'll let you go this time. But don't think that I will next time!"

She smiled. "Thanks, Sammy."

Sammy turned and walked back to his room. "Yeah, yeah! Whatever!" When he entered, he closed the door behind him.

Serena went on to her room. Even though she wanted to stay with Darien, she couldn't risk getting caught by her family right now. She lied down on her bed and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, she entered the kitchen where her family sat eating pancakes. Today, she and Darien would tell everyone about Raye and reveal to them who she really is. Her heart began to beat wildly in her ears. She frantically looked around the room looking for Darien. At that moment, Darien walked out of his room in blue jeans while pulling a white T-shirt over his head. He smiled when he saw Serena. "Good morning, everyone!"

"Good morning, Darien!" Ilene said cheerfully, "Ready to eat?"

Serena moved over to Darien. She wrapped her arms around her waist and Darien wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Yeah, sure."

"Okay then. Just come and take as much as you want. We have plenty."

When Ilene looked away, Serena hissed: "How can you look so happy when we something so important to do?"

"Easy," Darien answered, "Just smile and look pleasant."

Serena looked towards the ground.

"Honestly, Serena, calm down! Try to relax, okay?" His only answer was a nod.

They decided to tell everyone after they finished eating. After everyone cleared off the table and washed the dishes, they called everyone over to the family room. "Serena," Ilene began, "What is so important that you needed to talk to us so?"

Ken immediately rose to his feet. "You're pregnant, aren't you!" He exclaimed.

"No, dad." Serena answered. Ken slowly sat back down on the couch.

"Actually, it's about Raye."

Ben sat on the edge of his seat. "What about Raye?"

Serena looked over at Raye who was sitting in a beige armchair. She looked very relaxed, slouching in the seat with her legs crossed at the knee. She had a mischievous look on her face as she stared at Darien. However, when the adults and Sammy looked over at her, she looked as innocent as an angel. 'Evil little witch!' Serena thought.

"Let's just say that she's not as innocent as she looks" Darien said.

"Ever since we got here, she's been trying to steal Darien away from me!"

"Raye? This can't be true! Sh- she's a good girl!" Raye smiled with a sense of victory. "Although…" Ben continued, "There has been some tension between you three."

"You don't know the half of it!" Darien mumbled.

Raye immediately shot to her feet. "No there hasn't!" Raye came between Serena and Darien. She kissed them both on their cheeks. "See?" She slipped a hand in Darien's back pocket and pretended not to notice.

Darien frowned at her and pulled her hand out.

Serena noticed it and rage began to burn inside of her. "You witch!" Serena yelled, "Get your evil little ass away from him!" She lunged at Raye, arms stretched out, aiming for her neck. Raye quickly moved out of the way. Serena began to fall, but Darien caught her.

"Look who's talking!" Raye countered, "You're, what- a foot shorter than him!"

Serena stood back up then began casing after her cousin. Darien managed to catch her before **she **caught Raye and held her back.

Serena gritted her teeth as she struggled against Darien's grip. "Darien, let me go!" "No! **You** need to calm down first. She's your cousin, Sere!" Serena continued to struggle against him.

"I don't care anymore! Just let me go, Darien!"

Meanwhile, Raye decided to take advantage of Serena's stubbornness. She rushed to her room. She could still hear Serena's screaming. "Darien, she's getting away!" Serena yelled, "Get back here, you instigator!"

"Wow, Serena! I'm surprised that you even know that word!" Raye countered.

Obviously, Raye enraged Serena again. She could here her growling from down the hall. Raye entered her room and closed the door behind her.

It took about ten minutes for Serena to calm down. And it was the longest ten minutes of his life.

We Raye went to her room; Serena looked like she was ready to kill! She kicked, screamed, punched him in the gut- anything that she thought would get him to let her go.

He looked over at Serena sleeping on his bed. Right now he wished that he had his car with him. They could get out this place, go home, and forget about all of this stuff with Raye. He sat on the edge of the bed next to Serena's sleeping form and brushed her hair back from her face.

Meanwhile, in the family room, there was an intense silence. The only sound came from the T.V .Ben, Sammy and Serena's parents were still in shock from what they had seen: Serena was trying to claw Raye's eyes out and claimed that Raye was trying to steal Darien away from her. It was- hard to believe!

"I don't believe it." Ben spoke up, "I just don't believe it!" "Believe what, Ben?" Ilene asked.

"What do you think Ilene!" He snapped, "What do you think! Ten minutes ago our daughters were out here fighting over a **man**! And **your** daughter claimed that Raye is trying to take him away from her! A little hard to believe don't you think!"

"Yeah," Sammy answered smirking, "Sure was! I never thought Meatball Head had it in her! Too bad Darien stopped her from jumping Raye. That would've been sweet!"

"That's it, young man! Your room- now!"

"Aww… mom!"

"Now!" Sammy walked slowly over to his room, dragging his feet on the carpet.

When she heard the door to Sammy's room close, Ilene turned the television off. Once again, there was a heavy silence in the room.

"I can't believe it!" Ben said, "Why would she do such a thing?"

Ilene nodded in agreement. "I mean- Raye would never do such a thing!"

Ilene nodded but stopped when she realized what her brother was trying to say. Serena lying! He couldn't be saying that! Serena has never lied to them before- never!

"Wait a minute Ben. What are you saying? Are you saying that Serena is lying?"

"I'm just saying that there must be some kind of misunderstanding. Raye would never do such a thing- especially to her own cousin! They're so close and they love each other so much! Why would she want to do that to Serena?"

"Ben, get a clue! Serena and Raye haven't talked to each other for years and you know it! Why would they become good buddies over night? Something was up between them- you knew it, I knew it, Caroline definitely knew! So stop denying!"

"I'M DENYING NOTHING!"

Sammy peaked out from behind the bedroom door. There was no way he was going to miss it right when it was getting good. Right now, he could only see his dad and Uncle Ben. 'Now where's mom?' he thought. Just a little more. The corner of the wall was blocking his view. He'll have to move over a little more. They won't notice, right?

"In your room, Samuel!" His mom called out.

"Dang! You moms are good!" Sammy stomped back in his room and closed the door behind him.

"I don't know what you are talking about! Raye and Serena always got along just fine! Did you see them at the funeral? See how they were talking afterwards? Plus Serena was the one who jumped Raye like some mad woman!"

"They were **arguing**, Benjamin! Sure, what Serena did was wrong, but she had the right to be angry at Raye. Did you see the way she was looking at them. You're just going to deny this and choose your daughter who has hidden things from you and lied to you over your niece who has done her best to share everything in her life with you and the rest of the family? The only thing that you didn't find out about right away was Darien. And Raye- She'd never let you know about her boyfriends- or **anything** really!" Ilene paused for a moment and took a deep breath. "You can pretend that everything's okay if you want and just go on like nothing happened if you want, but I'm not!" Ilene went into her and Ken's room, slamming the door behind her.

Everything went silent. Ken looked at Ben in the corner of his eye, then the bedroom door Ilene went through, then back at Ben. "Uh…yeah. I'm with her!" Ken rose from his seat and rushed into the room with his wife.

Ben was left on the living room couch alone, thinking about what his sister just told him. Maybe she was right. She has been right before; why not now? Maybe he was denying- not wanting to face who his little girl really was. Maybe…

Yay! Finally finished chapter 8. This is the longest in the story so far! And it should be since it's been so long since I updated. I'm sorry if it's pretty bad. But, now that I've gotten through the writer's block, I can continue this story in peace. This story has turned out longer than I expected. I originally thought it would be about 6-7 chapters long. But since when you write you may come up with more ideas, it the story may be longer than you expected. So I just gotta go on with it.

Please review and suggestions would be nice too.


	9. On our way

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer applies

Heya, minnasan! It's been a while, ne? It's been crazy! With school, family, and all, I could make my own teen soap opera! To those who reviewed, thank you.

Serena woke up on a somewhat familiar bed. She looked around the room. It didn't look like hers and she didn't remember falling asleep either. She looked down beside her, there Darien slept. She slowly rose from the bed and exited the room.

In the family room, she saw Ben sitting on the couch. It looked like he was staring at something; something she couldn't see. He was alone in the room. The television wasn't on. Maybe he was just staring off into space or something. "Uncle Ben?"

Ben snapped out of his stupor and gave a soft smile to his niece. "Oh, hi, Serena."

"Uncle Ben, I'm sorry about what happened today. I don't know what came over me." Serena blushed.

"It's alright, Serena. Just don't do it again, okay?"

"Yes, sir"

Serena padded over to her bedroom and sat down on her bed. She dug through her duffel bag for her cell phone. She turned it on and watched it as a bright flash of light came from the screen. When the light faded, she dialed the number to one of her friends back at home, Mina.

Serena held the phone up to her ear as it began to ring. Finally, someone picked up on the other end. "Hello?"

"Yes, is Mina there?"

"This is she."

"Hey, Mina. It's Serena."

"Hey! How's your trip?" There was a moment of silence. Right away, Mina knew that something was wrong. "Serena, What's wrong? You can tell me."

"It's my cousin, Raye"

"Uh oh."

"What? I never told you about my cousin."

"It's the name, Serena. It's all in the name. So, what did he do?"

"She." Serena corrected.

"She- sorry. So, what did **she** do?"

"She hates me." Tears began to trickle down her cheek. She whipped them away with the back of her hand.

"Serena… are you sure?"

"Yes, Mina! She's even trying to take Darien-"

"Wait! What? Darien!"

"What? Why do you sound so surprised?"

"That's it! I'm bringing Lita in this! Wait a minute!"

She heard a click from the other end of the line. After a minute went by, she heard another click and Mina was back on the line with Lita.

"Serena?" Mina said, "Serena, you there?"

"Yeah, Mina. I'm here." Serena sniffed.

"WHO IS SHE? WHO IS THAT LITTLE WHORE!" The second voice yelled.

"Calm down, Lita I already have a headache" Mina said.

"Who is this cousin of yours?" Lita asked

"Her name's Raye" Serena answered

"What's the address?"

" 954 Sugar Plum Rd-"

"Hiroshima, right?"

"Uh, yeah"

"Mina, get Ami! We're going to pay Raye a little visit!"

"What? No! Mina, Lita!" They both hang up before she could say anything. It was sweet of them wanting to help, but this was something that needed to be kept in the family. She didn't think that they'd go this far. Maybe she should have. They did call her and Darien their 'prince and princess'; their 'royal couple'. 'Sweet' Serena thought. "But maybe I should call them back."

Meanwhile, Ben needed to talk to his daughter about this whole "Darien" thing. He knocked on Raye's bedroom door.

"Come in!" She called from inside.

"Here goes." Ben thought out loud. He slowly opened the door and peaked inside before entering.

Raye was sitting on her bed in her magenta and white pajamas, brushing her hair.

"Raye?" Ben stepped inside and sat in the office chair by her desk. "Raye, what was going out there earlier? Anything you would like to tell me?"

Raye paused for a moment, then continued brushing her hair with an expressionless look on her face. "No, nothing at all."

"Then, what that about when Serena said that you were trying to steal Darien away?"

Raye shrugged. "Who knows. Probably some sick joke or something." Raye sat her brush down on the bed beside her. "You know I would never do **anything** like that, right, dad?" Raye pretended to act all innocent, hoping that her dad would believe her. Right now, it seemed to be working.

"Yeah, sure, Raye. Of course you wouldn't." Ben gave her a soft smile and exited the room.

Serena dialed Mina and Lita's numbers again. She had been trying to get them for the past two minutes. On the first try, she got their voice mail; the second and third tries were the same. She tried Amy's number, but she didn't pick up.

She tried Mina's number once again and finally, she answered. "Mina" Serena said into the phone, "It's Serena."

"Hey, Serena!" Mina answered, "What can I do for you?"

"You know, you don't really **have **to come all this way for me."

"Of course we do!" Mina exclaimed, "Serena, we are not going to just sit back a let that bitch break you two up! No way, no how!"

"Look, Mina, Darien and I told everyone about it already. It's nice of you guys to way to help, but I think we can handle it."

There was a short silence. Serena quietly rocked back and forth hoping that Mina was going to cancel their little 'visit'. It wasn't that she didn't appreciate their effort; she just didn't want to get them involved. She brought Darien along just to help give her the strength face her cousin again, and look where **that** got them!

Maybe it was best to just have them at home.

"Well, okay." Mina responded, "If you say so, Serena." Mina sounded so disappointed and sad; it broke Serena's heart. But she couldn't cave in. This is just between her, Darien, and her family. Period.

"Yeah," Serena said quietly, "See ya."

"Bye." They hung up. Serena hoped that she didn't upset her or anything and that she understood.

Over in Tokyo, Mina was over at Lita's place. She had just hung up the phone.

"Well," Lita began, "What did she say?" Mina sighed.

"She said not to bother. She said that they could handle it on their own."

There was silence in the room for a moment. "Well," Lita spoke up. She paused for a moment, thinking about what she was going to say. "Let's go. Call Amy."

"Why?" Mina asked.

"We're going to Hiroshima."

"But Sere said not to bother."

"We're not going to do anything. We miss our friend, right?"

"Yeah."

"We want to see if her and Darien are okay, right?"

A mischievous grin crept on her face. "Yeah"

"So what's the problem?"

"Nothing. We're just going to see our good friends."

"Right!"

Later that night while everyone else slept, Raye decided to pay Darien a little visit. She tip toed over to his room and quietly opened the door. There in his bed, was Darien fast asleep. Raye entered the room, closing the door behind her.

Darien quietly stirred, awakened by the sound of the door closing. The sound was loud, but it was enough to awaken him since he was a light sleeper. He reached over to the lamp on the side table and turned it on. Over on the other side of the room was Raye leaning against the door with a slightly surprised look on her face.

"Oh, Darien! I didn't wake you did I?" Raye asked acting innocent, "I stayed as quiet as I could."

"I'm a light sleeper." Darien said annoyed, "What are you doing in here, Raye?"

Raye looked down at the floor. "Nothing much. I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry about the way I acted earlier. I don't know what got into me!" Raye flipped her hair over her shoulder and gave Darien a sweet smile.

"Cut the crap, Raye! What are you really here for!"

"Why, nothing! Just to apologize." Ray slowly strutted over to the other side of the bed and sat next to him.

She sensuously brought her legs up onto the bed. " Darien, I don't really want to break you two up. You look **so ** happy together." She leaned against him, trailing a finger down his bare chest. "But, I guess jealousy got the best of me. Cause you know, you're just **so **irresistible!" She kissed his cheek, making a trail of kisses down to his neck. Raye felt his hands on her waist. She pulled off the top to her pajamas, then began kissing his lips. She thought she had him until…

Darien pushed her away. "Hold up!"

Raye got onto her knees, holding the sheet to cover her breasts, looking as innocent as she can. Her long, raven hair draped over both of her shoulders. There was a bit of sadness in her eyes. Deep inside, she tried to force a tear out. "Wha, what is it?"

"You know exactly what!" Darien roared. "You! Stay away from me!"

"But… but, Darien… I… I…." The volume of her voice began to drop, "I love you." She choked out.

"Sure, Raye." Darien pointed towards the door, "Get out. Get out **now**!"

She pulled her top back on and rushed out the door.

Darien rose from the bed and locked the door. He felt dirty all over. He walked into the bathroom across the room and took a quick shower. In the shower, he scrubbed as hard as he could, hoping to get rid of all that remained of Raye. Despite the scorching water and the roughness of his scrubbing, he could still feel her. He felt sick to his stomach and his skin was becoming red. "Damn."

A few minutes later, he heard a knocking on the door. He was sure that it was Raye. The girl was so damn persistent! He pulled on his pants and walked over to the door to answer it. "What is it, Raye!" He griped the knob, turned it to unlock the door. "I told you to stay away!" When he opened the door, Instead of Raye, it was Serena in the doorway. "Serena!" He gasped.

Serena had a very puzzled look on her face. She was curious about what was going on. Darien led her into the bedroom and took a seat on the bed.

"I…I heard someone yelling and I-"

"Couldn't sleep, huh?" Darien interrupted.

"No." Serena answered, "But… what was going on in here?"

"You're cousin paid me a little visit."

"What!" "Yeah"

Darien lied down. Serena did the same. Her head rested on his shoulder with her hand on his chest.

"Did she try anything?" Serena asked.

"I believe you already know the answer."

"Ohhh!" Serena fumed. "That's it! I could just kill her!" Her hand was in a tight fist. She could feel her nails digging into her skin. She didn't care. Right now, she just wanted to kill.

Darien took her hand into his own. He unballed her fist and examined it. In her palm were red marks from where her nails dug into her skin. Bits of skin was peeled off. 'Damn!' Darien thought. He kissed the palm of her hand and smiled at her.

"Darien?" Serena said shyly.

"Yes, Sere?" He answered.

"I'm scared. I mean… It's just that…." Obviously, Serena had a hard time trying to find her words. Usually, it was easy for her to tell Darien what was on her mind, but Raye put both of them in a tough spot. Raye was beautiful. A lot prettier than she was. What if Darien was more attracted to Raye than her? She couldn't ask him that, could she?

After a moment of silence, Serena spoke up. "Darien? Y-you don't have any feelings for Raye, do you?"

A shocked expression crossed his face. Him and Raye? Never. Darien rolled over on top of Serena and looked at her in the eye and never lost contact. "Serena I love you and only you. But I won't lie to you; Raye is attractive but she'll never compare to you. You're everything to me, Sere and that's never going to change. You're all I have"

Tears trickled down her cheek. What a relief! Now that was taken care of, she decided to spend the night in his room. She didn't care about if her parents caught her. Right now, it's just her and Darien, the way it should be.

Meanwhile in Tokyo…

Lita and Amy were waiting outside of Mina's house by Lita's car. They had been waiting for over an hour and were becoming impatient. "What the hell is taking her so long!" Lita thought out loud.

"Who knows?" Amy answered, "Talking to Andrew on the phone, maybe."

"At one in the morning?" Lita raised an eyebrow.

"There's always a possibility, Lita"

"Well, she better not be!" Lita stomped over to the side of the house where Mina's room is." Lita groped the ground, feeling for a rock to throw. Finally, she found a small, round rock and through it at the window. "Mina! Get your skinny little ass out here!" Silence… "Mina!"

The window opened and Mina stuck her head out. "Shut up already, I'm coming!"

"You better not be talking to Andrew!"

"I'm not! Now shut up!" Mina shut the window.

Inside, Mina could hear screaming coming from down the hall. She automatically knew what it was and closed the door. She picked up the phone off of her dresser and held it to her ear. "Hey, baby. Sorry about that." A male voice answered from the other end. "It's okay. What's going on over there?"

Should she tell him? They weren't doing anything wrong, right? They're just going to see their friends. Andrew would do the same right? But what if Serena didn't want anyone else about their little dilemma?

"Uhh… Andrew? Don't tell anyone, but… me, Ami, and Lita are going to Hiroshima to visit. Darien and Serena."

"That's nice of you, Mina. But why didn't you want me to tell anyone?"

"It's really **why** we're going. You see…" Mina proceeded in telling Andrew why they were visiting Serena.

Minutes later….

"WHAT!"

Mina winced.

Lita let out a long sigh and walked back over to her car.

Minutes later, Mina came out. She stuck a hand back inside behind the door for something before shutting it behind her. She quietly shut the door, hoping she didn't wake anyone. She stuck the key into the keyhole and locked the door.

She rushed over to Amy and Lita and hopped into the car with them.

"Sorry I was late, guys." Mina apologized, "I had to write a not for my parents."

'Right…' Lita thought. 'It doesn't take an hour to right a letter.' "As long as you weren't talking to Andrew during our friend's time of need, I'm cool."

Mina blushed in the darkness. Lita looked at Mina who was in the backseat, through the rear-view mirror. "So, what did the letter say?"

"You know, the usual: 'Mom, dad, I'm off to Hiroshima with Lita and Amy to visit Serena. Love you, see you when I get home! Bye!"

"I'm sure." Lita mumbled. Mina was not known to do the 'usual' thing. She had to put something weird.

_Dear mum and dad, _

_If you havn't noticed, I am gone and will be gone for a day or two. I'm visiting Serena over in Hiroshuima with Lita and Amy._

_Sumthing came up and she mite need my help. Don't wurry, I'll be back soon. _

_Mina._

_PS The next time you two go at it, please be a little quieter. Luv you!_

The next morning, Serena was awakened by the bright light of the sun shining through the windows. Darien's strong arms held her close. She stretched and turned towards him. He was still asleep. He looked so happy and peaceful with the small smile on his face. Serena couldn't help but smile herself. She was happiest like this; they both were. Off into their own world without a care, it should always be like this. She pushed back his bangs. Suddenly, as she pulled her hand back, Darien told hold of it.

As she gazed into his midnight blue eyes, their eyes were locked onto each other's; neither of them could turn away. "Morning." Darien whispered.

"Morning." Serena leaned in for a kiss. Just before their lips touched, Darien cell phone went off.

Darien groaned and reached over to the nightstand and answered the call. With his back turned towards Serena, "Hello? Oh hey, Andrew. What?"

Over in Tokyo, Andrew was pacing back and forth in his room. "You heard me! Why didn't you say anything? I know about your problem with Serena's cousin."

Darien looked over his shoulder at Serena. Serena shrugged. "Who told you?" Darien asked.

"Oh, a certain blonde with a big red bow." Andrew took a deep breath. "Darien, you're my best friend. You're like a brother to me. I worry about ya sometimes, you know. If you need anything just call, okay?"

"Yeah, okay. I'll talk to ya later. Bye" Darien turned off his phone a placed it back on the nightstand. He lied back down and gathered Serena in his arms.

"Andrew?" She asked.

"Yeah. It seems that he found out about our 'little' situation. Through Mina, he says."

There was a heavy silence. With one hand, his fingers laced together with Serena's. The other mindlessly played with strands of her hair.

Serena thought back to the funeral; when Raye told her the feelings she had towards her:

"_What **ever** do you mean, Serena?" Raye asked, not trying to hide her deviousness. _

"_You know **exactly **what I mean!" Serena was fuming, "You trying to take Darien from me, aren't you? AREN'T YOU!"_

"_What if I am!" Raye exploded, "You don't deserve a guy like him!" _

" _Serena, you wouldn't understand. You always had everything go your way. Your parents care for you, my dad, likes, you, my mom **loved** you! And now you have a hot boyfriend who adores you! I don't understand what he sees in you! You just another dumb blonde after all. Heck! You give a blondes a bad name!"_

Why does everything have to be so complicated?' Serena thought to herself. Her head rested on his shoulder and a tear trickled down her cheek.

Hey! Kaika here! Six pages! The longest chapter yet! Not much to some writers, but to me… very… long.

I hope you guys like it. It took me forever to get over this writer's block I had. Yes, another one.

I'm Sure that some of you guys might be Jpop fans. So, if any of you guys know any good stores to buy Jpop CDs like Utada Hikaru and Aucifer (Lucifer) , feel free to say so. Right now, I'm desperate!

Again, Domo Arigato, minnasan!


	10. Just say the word

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer applies

Konnichi wa, mina!

Finally! Right when I started the last few paragraphs of this chapter, I couldn't find the disk I saved the story on! I looked everywhere I thought it would be: by the computer, my bookshelf, my bookbag, my sock drawer, my parents' room. Couldn't find it anywhere! I told my mom and she said to look in a bag of disks under my brother's bed. Not in there. There was also two cases of disks. I found it in one of those. Anyway… here's chapter 9! I hope you guys like it and please review. I like hearing from you guys.

Dômo arigato.

Mina, Lita, and Ami drove into town and began searching for the correct house. "Mina," Lita began, "what was that address Rena gave us?"

Mina began rummaging through her bag for the envelope she wrote the address on. "Uhh… I know I put in here somewhere."

Lita rolled her eyes then sighed. "Oh! Here is" Mina exclaimed from the back seat. Mina handed the envelope over to Lita.

"954 Sugar Plum Road." Lita read. "Hmm…"

"What?" Mina asked.

"Huh? Oh, nothing." The truth is, Lita had no clue where the street was. Well… she did know that it was somewhere in the northern part of town, but that was it. So… they headed towards that direction.

It was five minutes till ten and Serena and Darien finally decided to get out of bed. While Darien took a shower, Serena rushed to her room and picked out the clothes she would change into.

Raye, who was sitting at the bar in the kitchen eating a bowl of Cocoa Pebbles, saw Serena rush to her room from Darien's. She glared at the girl. She thought about the night before. No guy had ever rejected before; not before Darien. That night, Darien made her rethink everything.

After he rejected her, Raye rushed to her room and threw herself onto her bed. Nothing like that had ever happened before. All of the others would've begged her to sleep with them. Well, he is somewhat different from the guys she slept with. They were all naïve, only thought of sex and didn't give a damn about what their girlfriends would think, as long as they got a good fuck. But Darien was mature, intelligent, and had more important things to worry about. Plus, he actually cared about his girlfriend.

'They make a cute couple, I guess.' She thought. Maybe she should just give up. He does look happy with her, plus, it seems that all of her advances were just pushing him away. No! She **has** to have him. She can't just give up and let Serena win. Can she?

Lita continued driving around aimlessly, pretending to look like she knew where she was going.

"Lita?" Amy spoke up, "Are you sure you know where we're going?"

"Yeah! When are we going to get there?" Mina asked.

"Maybe we should ask someone for directions." Amy suggested.

"Look, we don't need to ask anyone for no directions!" Lita countered, "We're doing just fine! We'll be there soon. Just watch! I've been here thousands of times!"

An hour and a half later, the trio were still driving around. Lita, being stubborn, refused to ask for any help. Amy and Mina were becoming restless. Mina continuously asked 'Are we there yet?' like a little child. "Lita, let just ask for directions." Amy suggested.

"Are we there yet?"

"Amy, I told you already, we don't need to ask any body for directions! I've got it under control!"

"Are we there yet?"

"But Lita, we've been driving nonstop since we left Tokyo! Maybe if you stop for directions, maybe we could-"

"No, Amy! We're not stopping!"

"Are we there yet?"

"And will you shut the hell up!"

Mina pouted and slouched in her seat. "Well aren't we irate!" At that moment, they pulled up in front of a two-story house with the 954 by the front door. "Well, wha'dya know! We're here."

"See!" Lita exclaimed, "I told ya we didn't need to ask for directions!"

Lita, Amy, and Mina exited the car and rushed to the front porch. They smiled at each other and rang the doorbell.

Inside, Raye heard the doorbell and exited her bedroom. Before answering the door, she looked through the window on the left side of the door. She noticed that she didn't recognize the car in front of the house. "Dad!" She yelled, "There's a green Mitsubishi outside! Do you know who's it is?"

From her room, Serena could hear Raye. 'A green Mitsubishi?' She thought. Lita had a green Mitsubishi. Could it be her? Mina and Lita did ask for the address. But she told them not to bother, but…. There was a great pounding at the door, confirming her suspicions. "Lita!" Serena quickly pulled on her shirt and rushed to the door. When she opened the door, there stood her three best friends. "You guys!" Serena exclaimed as her friends pulled her into a group hug. " I missed you guys so much!"

"We missed you too, Meatball Head!" Lita said.

Then, a male voice came from inside, "Amy? Lita? Mina?" Serena pulled away from her friends and over to her boyfriend.

"Darien?" Mina and Lita looked at him in awe. He was naked from the waist up, his jet-black hair was slightly damp from his shower and he had a plush, white towel draped over his shoulders.

"Is it me or did Darien get hotter?" Lita asked. Darien blushed.

"I dunno. I think it's just us, cause the man can't get any hotter than he already is! I don't think it's scientifically possible!"

Amy opened her mouth to say something. Mina and Lita knew that it would be some kind of correction for the remark they made about Darien. They didn't want to hear it! "Don't say a word, Amy!" Mina and Lita said. Amy quick shut her mouth.

"I thought I told you guys not to come over. " Serena said.

"Yeah," Lita answered, "But we wanted to make sure that you two were okay."

"Right!" Mina exclaimed cheerfully, "We would've been here sooner if Lita just stopped for directions!"

Serena and Darien both raised an eyebrow. "What?" Serena asked.

"We left Tokyo in the middle of the night and drove nonstop here, to Hiroshima. Lita didn't know where the house was, so she just kept on driving around pretending that she did know what she was doing for two hours! We got lucky when we just so happened to have made it to the house while Lita was cussing me out!"

"What!" Lita exclaimed. She walked over to Mina face faced her face to face. "I did to know what I was doing!"

"If you did, why did you look so confused the whole time and **why **did it take was two hours to get here?"

"Uhh… I was taking my time. And I didn't cuss you out, you idiot!"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever!" Mina said in a singsong voice.

Raye stood in a corner, observing Serena's friends. She stared at them with an emotionless expression on her face. Her arms folded across her chest. Then…

"Raye, who is that?" Her father called from his room upstairs.

"Just Serena's friends." She answered.

"Serena's friends?" He said to himself. Ben peered over the railing. He saw three young ladies that he did not recognize along with Serena, Darien and Raye in the corner. "Well, well, well, who do we have here?"

"Uncle Ben, These are my three best friends, Mina, Lita, and Amy!" Serena said cheerfully.

Ben quickly made his way down the stairs, then introduced himself to Serena's friends.

Serena watched Raye as she disappeared into her bedroom.

"So, that's Raye, huh?" Lita asked.

Serena nodded, her eyes shut tight.

"Don't worry, Sere. If she starts somethin', we'll be the ones to end it. Just say the word."

Sere smiled up at her tall friend. Her words were comforting to her. She could always count on them to be by her side in the toughest of times. But, at the same time, it was frightening to her. 'If she starts somethin', we'll be the ones to end it.' Lita's words continued to echo in her mind. End it in what way? Not death, of course, but the thought kept on running through her mind. No worries, right?


	11. this is not a chapter2

Heya everyone! It's been a while, ne? Gomen nasai mina! I've been so busy lately! Ya know? At school we're getting ready for this standardized test we have to take down here in Florida called FCAT. Brutal! Also, my social life's been kinda crazy too! This guy and I have been hangin out and one of my friends hates his guts and threatned to kill him if she sees him again! But I have gotten about half way through the next chapter and this story will be coming to a close soon! So domo arigato mina! Thank you so much to those of you who reviewed my story! I was surprised to see that I got a few reviews long after I posted the last chapter! So ja mata ne!


	12. It's Possible

Serena, Darien, and their friends sat in the family room watching television, talking, and enjoying each other's company. "Serena!" A feminine voice called from the front door, "We're back!" They all could hear the door close.

"Hey, mom!" Serena called.

Ilene entered the family room and placed her purse on the coffee table. "Oh! Hello girls! I didn't expect to see you here!"

"Hey, Mrs. Tsukino!" Lita greeted, "I hope you don't mind us coming so unexpectedly."

"Yeah! We just had to come see how our best friends are doing." Mina added.

Ilene crossed her arms and smiled gently. "Well, isn't that sweet! Before I forget- your father, Sammy, and I were thinking about going out to eat tonight."

Serena shot up onto her feet, grinning from ear to ear. She clapped her hands excited by the idea. "Oh, oh! Let's do it! Lets do it!"

Over in the love seat, Lita leaned against the armrest and crossed her legs. "That's our Serena! Excited by the thought of food and thinks with her stomach!"

Serena resented that comment. Her hands balled into fists by her side. "That's not true! The thought of food doesn't always excite me! And I don't think with my stomach!"

Sitting next to Lita, Mina leaned back into the seat and placed her hands behind her head. "You know, you're right, Rena. I'd say that you get more excited by the thought of Darien instead of food." Mina commented.

Serena was shocked. She never thought that Mina would go there with any conversation. Lita maybe, but not Mina. Serena just pouted and plopped down back onto the couch.

Ilene couldn't help but laugh at the teenagers. Then, she had an idea: "Girls, I was thinking… how about we go for a little shopping spree before we go out to dinner?"

Everyone in the room was shocked! Ilene- Mrs. Tsukino offering to take them out on a shopping spree? This was new; going shopping just for pleasure and not for any necessities like underwear or feminine products. "Mom! Are you crazy!" Sammy shouted from the kitchen, "Once they get started, they'll never stop! We'll end up going broke and living on the streets!"

"Oh, don't be silly, Sammy!"

"Shopping, eh?" A voice called from the stairs, "Good idea! How about Raye goes with you?"

"WHAT!" Serena, and her friends yelled.

"Uncle Ben," Serena said trying to sound as calm as possible, "are you sure that's a good idea? I mean after that-"

"Nonsense! Of course it's a good idea! Raye needs to get out more anyway!" With a large grin on his face, Ben called his daughter. He looked towards his niece who had a nervous look on her face. What's there to worry about? Serena and Raye get along fine. What happened earlier during their stay was just a small misunderstanding, right? He sure hoped so.

Raye rushed out of her room looking like she was worried about something. "What?" She asked calmly. 'Oh no, what did I do this time?' She asked herself.

"Raye, you're going with Ilene, Serena, and her friends to the mall."

"W-what?"

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Serena asked again.

"Of course!" Ilene answered, "Raye, we'd be glad to have you accompany us!"

"So it's settled! Raye, go get ready to go!" Ben ordered his daughter.

Raye slowly made her way to her room, dragging her feet as she walked.

As she changed clothes, she could hear Ilene and her father continue their conversation about what they all would be doing the rest of the day. "Say, Ben," Raye could easily tell that it was Ilene speaking, "We were thinking about going out to eat later today"

"Sure good idea! Where to then?"

"McDonalds!" Mina cried out.

"NO!" Everyone else yelled.

"Honestly, What's with you and McDonalds?" Lita asked.

"For one thing, so far it's the only place I saw that reminds me of the arcade back at home!"

"Oh, please!"

"What about you, Darien?" Ilene asked.

"I don't know… I was kind of thinking Chinese."

"Oh, wonderful idea! Does anyone abject?" There was a short silence in the room.

"Well, it's settled then!"

In her room, Raye was finally pulling on her sandals. She could here everything that was going in the family room. "Right, and just completely forget about me!" She mumbled out loud.

"Wait! What about Raye?" Was that Serena's voice? She was pretty sure that it was.

"That's right! We completely forgot about Raye!" Amy said.

Raye exited the room with her black mini book bag on her back.

"Raye, is there anywhere you would like to eat at?" Her father asked. Raye just shrugged and simply said: "I don't care."

"Well, fine then! I know this great Chinese restaurant! We'll go there when you guys get back!"

"Great!" Ilene exclaimed, "Let's go girls!"

"Darien, don't you want to come with us? We would love it if you did!" Mina teased.

Darien chuckled slightly. "No, thanks. I'll manage here."

"Okay, your loss. To bad, you'll miss seeing Serena trying on all of those cute outfits. Maybe try on some bathing suits maybe."

"Now that you mention it…" As Darien rose out of his seat, Ken who stood beside him placed a hand on his shoulder and pushed him back down in his seat.

"No, he'll be fine here, girls. You run on a head and do your female bonding thing." Ken encouraged.

Ilene and the girls headed towards the nearest mall, with Raye guiding them the whole way. Once they entered the department store, they went through every item of clothing searching for the perfect outfit. They all rushed to the dressing rooms trying on their new finds.

Raye stepped out of her cubicle to observe how the dress she tried on fitted her in the three-way mirror. The dress was red, her favorite color; sensual and the color of a raging fire. Black sequins outlined the halter straps. She ran her hands down her hips to the hem of the dress, a couple of inches above her knees. She turns sideways to get a better look at the back. The dress showed off the smooth skin of her back, scooping shockingly low.

Serena was on her way to her cubicle to try on more outfits when she saw Raye it the red dress. Serena stopped in her tracks, with eyes open wide. "Raye!" She gasped, "That dress looks AMAZING on you!"

Raye looked at her cousin, slightly surprised at the compliment. "Umm... thanks."

"You know," Serena began, "I would give anything to fit in dresses like those, but I don't have the curves for them like you do!"

Raye was taken aback by Serena's compliments and straight forwardness. Why would Serena act in such a way towards her after all she did and said to her?

Serena rambled on, smiling and laughing, acting as if nothing happened between them... like they did when they were kids. Raye shook the thoughts out of her head and went back to the cubicle to try on another dress. Maybe she'd keep that red one...

After twenty minutes or so, Raye finally picked out which items of clothing she wanted to keep. She headed to the register when Serena exited one of the cubicles in one of the outfits she chose to try on.

She had on a baby pink halter-top, a faded denim mini skirt with a pink patch over her left thigh and a cropped jean jacket. "Raye!" Serena called, "What do you think about this- and be honest!"

Raye looked her up and down for a moment with no emotion in her face what so ever. A small smile crept across her face. She nodded slightly. "Cute. Real cute." Raye turned, facing the register. Then she remembered what Serena said to her earlier in the fitting room. She turned back, facing Serena who was just about to return to the fitting room. "Oh, and Sere!" Raye called, "You do have the curves, you just need to learn how to show 'em off!" Raye headed to the register.

Still standing in the same spot, Serena watched Raye for a moment and smiled, then mouthed: 'There is hope!'

AN: Ha! Ha! Yes! Done with this chappie! I thought about continuing the chapter with the next part of the story, but I said, "Nah, let's make them wait and see what they have to say about this!" So Raye's warming up to Serena again and Serena's not whining about Raye hating her right now and she's more cheerful in this chapter. So whatcha think? Review! Onegai?


	13. Did we miss something?

Later, after their shopping spree, the ladies headed out of the mall with Ilene leading the way. "Serena!" Lita called, "What was up with you and Raye back there?"

"What do you mean?" The blonde asked innocently.

"You know what I'm talking about! I saw you! Sere, remember, she's your enemy! No socializing with the enemy!"

"Lita, don't you think you're being overly dramatic?"

"No!" Lita bowed her head and let out a sigh, then stopped. "Sere, you've always been able to find good in people, but Raye's been mean to you since you were kids, right?" Serena looked down at the ground and nodded. "I just don't think that things can change so quickly. It even took a while for you and Darien to hook up!"

"She's not Darien, Lita!" "That's besides the point! Look..." Suddenly, the sound of car horns began to blow around them. Then they realized that they were standing in the middle of the road blocking the flow of traffic.

"Yo! Out of the road you loonies!" A man from one of the cars yelled.

"Hey, Blondie! Give me a call sometime?" Another called out.

"Go screw yourself, you ass hole!" Lita yelled at the man.

Further down the parking lot, Mina realized that they left Serena and Lita behind. She turned to see the two in the middle of traffic. "Hey! Hurry up you two!"

Serena and Lita looked at one another, then laughed as they hurried to catch up with the others.

Over at the house, Darien, Ken, and Ben all sat in the family room watching T.V while they waited for the ladies to return. Darien glanced at his watch. '5:30.' He thought. He sighed and leaned back in his seat. "Does it really take an hour and a half to find a couple of dresses?"

"Hmph!" Ken began, "Just wait till you're married! This is nothing! Women are women; get them in a mall, they'll try to buy out the whole store."

"But I thought that Ilene doesn't shop that often."

"True, but get her in a store, watch out!" Both Darien and Ken chuckled.

Sammy entered the kitchen, grabbed a cup from the cubbord and poured himself a cup orange juice. "Jeez! Where are they? I'm hungry!"

They heard the front door unlock and then there was a burst of laughter. All of the girls were talking and giggling except Raye, who seemed to be in thought. They all gathered in the family room with the men and sat their bags down on the floor. "Had fun, ladies?" Ben asked.

"Yes! It was wounderful!" Ilene answered

"Totally" Mina excalaimed.

"Yeah! And Serena got checked out by some guy!" Lita added, "It was the one in the red convertable, wasn't it?"

"What!" Darien exclaimed angrily. It seems that his jealousy was getting the better of him. Another man checking out his Serena was not tolerated!

"Chill Dare!" Lita said.

"Oh and Ken, I've got a surprise for you." Ilene informed.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Uhuh! You'll have to see later!" Ilene says with a mischevious glint in her eyes.

"Oo-oo!" Mina and Lita say in unison. However, Sammy and Serena were very disturbed by this. This kind of information was ment to be kept between the two of them, not the whole world!

"Hey!" Sammy spoke up, "I'm hungry! Can we go now?" All eyes turned to him.

"Sure, Sammy," Ilene answered as she gathered up her bags, "Just let us change, okay?" Ilene then went up to her room to change, while Serena and Raye did the same. Amy, Mina, and Lita took turns changing in the bathroom.

"Oh, Lord!" Sammy mumbled to himself.

All of the women were ready after less than a half-hour. As they headed out to the car, Serena noiced that Raye had on the red dress along with red, sequined slingbacks and gold hoop earingsand bangles. "Wow, Raye, you're all dressed up!" Serena said. Raye glanced at her from the corner of her eye. "I mean, no offence!" Serena continued, "You look really great! Guys'll be drooling all over you!" She giggled and blushed slightly.

"Except Darien." Raye said emotionlessly.

"Darien?" Serena asked quietly, her smile fading. Darien snuck up from behind, wrapping his arms around her.

"Yes?" he says, answering to his name. He leaned down to kiss her cheek. Raye continued on to the car then looked back to the happy couple with saddened look on her face.

As she entered her father's truck, she had officially confirmed that she has absolutely no chance with Darien Chiba. Although she knew that it was inevitable that he would want to be with Serena, she had hoped that there might've been at least a small chance that he would like her at least a little. 'Hopeful thinking, I guess.' she thought. Sammy, Serena, and Darien then cramed into the back with her, while Amy and Mina went with Lita in her car.

At the Chinese restaurant, they all sat at a large booth by a window. They ordered their drinks, then began to talk about what they've been up to during previous months. There was a burst of laughter from the group as they talked about the days when Serena had a crush on her friend, Andrew, who managed her favorite place back home: the arcade. "So," Ben began, "How did the two enemies manage to get together?"

Serena blushed at the question.

"You could say that it was fate! These two were ment to be together, no doubt!" Mina spoke up.

"Well, I see who's the hopeless romantic in this group!" Ben commented. Mina took offence to the comment and desprately began to try to defend herself.

Raye looked down at her lap, then shyly glanced back up to her cousin and her friends. They all seemed so happy and so relaxed. In spite of everything that happened during her stay, she was still so nice to her. Raye thought about everything that had happened. It made her sick to her stomach. She needed an excuse to get away from them. "I'm feeling a little sick, I think I'll just go out for some fresh air, okay?"

"Sure. Are you okay? Do I need to take you to a doctor, or anything?

"No, I'm fine. Just need some fresh air, is all."

He slid out of the both to let his daughter out, then sat back down to continue the conversation.

Serena noticed the pained look on Raye's face. 'Maybe...' Serena thought. She then decided to get up and follow Raye outside. "I'll go make sure Raye's okay!" Serena slid out of the booth and rushed out.

Ben looked over at Ilene with a satisfied look on his face and nodded. Ilene just to her daughter's disappearing form with a small hopeful smile on her lips.

Darien was worried. Serena and Raye alone together? Who knows what could happen! Sure, Serena has been trying hard to at least see eye-to-eye with her cousin, and it seemed that her efforts haven't gone unnoticed, but with their history, things could just as easily fall apart. Maybe there is hope. Gods, he hoped so.

Outside by the entrence, Raye stood looking at the cars rush by on the highway. She somehow found it calming. All of the lights speeding by just seemed all too magical. The cool evening breeze combed through her hair, relaxing her even more. "Raye?" A soft, femine voice called. Raye sharply turned her head to the direction the voice came. There, Serena stood, holding the door open.

"Oh, hi, Serena." Raye slowly turned back, folding her arms across her chest.

"A...are you okay?" Serena cautiously stepped towards Raye.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Well, good." Serena stood next to the raven haired girl. "It's nice out here, huh?"

"Yeah, whatever."

"Ya know, All of those lights kinda remind me of Chirstmas lights."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." A heavy silence fell upon them. After a long moment, Raye spoke up with a memory from their childhood. "Remember that one Christmas when me and my parents came to your house for a week? One day, we put up the Christmas tree and when we started putting on the Christmas lights, you picked up a pile of them and part of the cord was dranging on the floor and you tripped on it!"

"Oh, yeah! I tripped on it and fell. I grabed one of the branches of the tree and it fell on top of me! I remember!" The two girls began to laugh together, the memory bringing them closer together.

The two stayed outside for a while, talking and laughing about many different things: Childhood memories, things that go on at their schools, and a few random jokes and comments. They decided to return inside before the others began to worry. Instead of walking in with an awkward silence, they came in smiling with laughter, like they were close friends. This surprised everyone, especially Serena's friends. Lita, and Mina gawked at the two with bug-eyes and their mouths hanging open. Amy just smiled with her hands placed in her lap. This was a nice change... very nice.

"Wait!" Lita chocked out, "Did we miss something!"

Hey ya! Miss me? It's been quite a while, ne? Well, It's almost over! I think just one more chappie and it's over! Sorry for the long wait. A lot's been going on. Drama at school, at home- mostly involving my boyfriend, heh heh. Anyway, hope you liked this one! And of course, please REVIEW!


	14. Return

The next day at the Hino household, the Tsukinos and Darien were packing up their things and loading them in the car. The night before was surprisingly calm. Serena and Raye caught up with each other, rekindling their friendship while Mina, Lita, Amy, and Darien gawked at them shocked. Ilene showed her husband the surprise she had in store for him. Of course, that was meant to be kept between the two of them.

"I don't believe it!" Lita exclaimed, "We came all this way for nothing!" She folded her arms over her chest then slumped into her seat.

"You guys," Amy said calmly, "we should be happy for them. They're finally reconciling and-"

"Seven hours, Amy!" Mina interupted, "Seven. Hours!"

Amy slumped over and look down to the floor, ashamed.

"Let's go before we miss our flight, everyone!" Ken yells. Before loading the truck, everyone hugged and said their good-byes. Mina and Lita glared at Raye as she hugged Serena. The two cousins, Smiled and giggle at a joke they shared. Ken went over to his daughter and asked a question. She shook her head then smiled and looked over to Mina, Lita, and Amy. Her father nodded and entered the front passenger seat of the truck.

Serena skipped over to her three best friends and asked if they were ready to hit the road. "Wait!" Lita exclaimed, "Aren't you going to ride with your family?"

"Na!" Serena stepped over to the car door, "I want to go with you guys. I mean, you guys came all this way to be with me and you weren't here long, so why not?"

"Aaah!" Mina ran to Serena and wrapped her in a huge bear-hug.

"M-Mina… I can't …breathe!" Serena choked out.

"Oh, sorry!" Mina let out a nervous giggle and blushed.

"Everyone!" Ben yelled, "Let's hit the road! To the airport we go!" He noticed Serena over with her friends. "Serena, are you coming?"

"No, I'm going with my best friends!" The girls gathered into a group hug.

"So is Lita going to drop you off or what?"

"Yes!" Ken intruded, "She better! We still got a ticket to get back home! She better come on that plane with us!"

"Well then," Ben said, "It's settled!" Ben entered the driver's seat and shut the door. The engine roared when he turned it on. Ken reached over to the driver's side and blew the horn on the steering wheel.

"Well, Let's go!" Lita suggested. The four girls piled into the car and waited for Serena's family to back out of the driveway so they could lead the way. They all waved farewell to Raye as she stood on the front porch in front of the open front door. Raye waved back smiling and for once, happy for her cousin.

After a short while, Raye entered the house still smiling. She actually felt very peaceful. So, she didn't win over Darien, she can still dream, right? Besides, those two belong together. She somehow couldn't see Serena being with anyone else. Yes, definitely a match made in heaven.

She couldn't wait till the next time she sees her again. Sisters, just like when they were younger….

HA HA! Hajimemashite, minna! Aa, last chapter!Short, I know.Aww… but it's not quite over yet! I have a little epilogue in mind. Ii desu ka? Cool with you? Good, cause I'm gonna do it anyway. To those who reviewed, Arigato gozaimasu! To those who stuck with me through the whole story, Moichido arigato gozaimasu! Thank you everyone! Please, review! I love you guys!


	15. epilogue

Eee! Here's the Epie! Someone asked about the Japanese in the author's note of the last chapie. Well.. here's a little translation for everyone who was confused by that:

Hajimemashite: How do you do

Minna: everyone

Arigato gozaimasu: thank you very much

Moichido: again

Ii desu ka: okay?

Now that's out of the way, A Little Random Dialogue….

Mina: gibberish

Lita: gibberish

Mina: gibberish

Lita: gibberish

Mina: gibberish

Mina and Lita: Sore de!

Amy: Guys, I don't think that's grammatically correct

Lita: sigh. Amy, Amy, Amy. Having fun isn't about being grammatically correct. It's about, you know, being spontaneous-

Mina: Which you aren't!

Lita: Loosening up-

Mina: Which you don't do!

Lita: And seeing the light at the end of the tunnel-

Mina: Which you may never see in this lifetime!

Translation: sore de: and then…

Yes, random. That's why it's A Little Random Dialogue. And to think, I thought of this one night in the bathtub. Okay, time for me to shut up! On to the story…

Serena laid on her bed reading manga in her bedroom. It's been a week since they returned from Hiroshima. Her mind continuously went back to the memory of that trip. Although, it was a struggle to get through, she figured that it was all for the best. Of course, she couldn't fear facing her own cousin for the rest of her life. She rolled onto her back, looking up to the ceiling and let out a long sigh. Then, she continued reading her manga. There was a knock on the door. "Yes?" Serena yelled. The door slowly opened.

Darien stood at the door, silent. He saw that Serena hadn't looked away from the book. He knocked once again on the doorframe. Serena turned to see her boyfriend leaning up against the doorframe with a cocky smile on his face. "Darien!" She rushed over and caught him in a bear hug. "What's up?" She asked smiling from ear to ear.

"Nothing much. Just wanted to see you." His arms snaked around her waist. Serena stood on her toes to give him a peck on the lips. When she moved back, Darien pouted. Serena giggled then kissed him once again.

Sammy passed by Serena's room to go to the bathroom. The sight of the couple disgusted him. He took a couple of steps back and kicked Darien's behind. "Get a room!" The sandy-haired boy yelled. He mumbled something under his breath as he entered the bathroom, then slamming the door behind him.

The couple stood in the doorway, starring at the bathroom door in mild shock. Smiles crossed their faces. Sammy was annoying, but he was hilarious- and sweet too when he wanted to be. They smiled at one another and hugged one another.

After going to the park for ice cream, the two went to their usual hangout, the arcade. When they walked through the sliding glass doors, they had a pleasant surprised. Over at the bar, talking to Andrew, the manager of the arcade and Darien's best friend, was Raye. It was a semi-pleasant surprise to Amy and Lita. Much less to Mina when she saw Raye in a red tank top and black mini skirt and flirting with her crush.

"Raye!" Serena gasped.

"Rena!" Raye exclaimed back. Raye hopped off of her stood and ran over to her cousin and hugged her.

They went back over to the bar. "So," Serena began, "When did you get her?"

"About a little more than half an hour ago, maybe. Your parents said that I'd probably find you and Darien here. So, here I am." She lifted up slightly so she could pull down her skirt, which rose up when she sat on the stool. She then crossed her legs, which obviously caught Andrew's attention. Immediately, jealousy surged through her, she was ready to claw Raye's eyes out!

Instead, Mina too crossed her legs and hiked up her knee-length skirt. However, Andrew just raised an eyebrow at the blonde. He leaned over the counter and placed a hand on her forehead as if she was sick, then he asked if she was okay. After assuring him that she was fine, Andrew went on talking to Darien.

Mina uncrossed her legs and pulled down her skirt. She pouted, crossed her arms and slumped in her seat as she glanced over to him. Then a woman with long, black, wavy hair strutted over to Andrew from the back room. Mina perked up with curiosity as she watched them talked. What was going on? They're just friends, right? She finally got her answer when Andrew and the woman kissed just before she exited the arcade.

Mina once again slumped into her seat. "Well," Lita whispered into her ear, "I'm guessing that she's Andrew's girlfriend. Sorry!" Mina moaned from the agony of the heartbreak.

Minutes later a guy rushed into the arcade. Was tall and looked to be about eighteen or nineteen and had dark shaggy hair and a five o'clock shadow. "Dude! Darien! I finally got a gig, man!"

"Really? Where?"

"At the fair, next week!"

Lita noticed that Raye was staring at the guy since he came in. The others noticed it too. It was obvious. "His name is Chad." Lita whispered into her ear. Raye quickly looked down at her hands in her lap and began blushing fiercely.

As he turned to exit, he bumped into Raye. When he looked to apologize, he was taken aback by her beauty. "A…a…I…I'm sorry!" Chad stuttered. He bowed and rushed out.

Raye stared at the exit for a moment, then looked to Serena and her friends who had knowing looks on their faces.

"What!" Raye exclaimed.

"Oh, nothing!" Lita said. "except that you like him!"

"No I don't!"

"Sure!" the others said in unison.

Since then, they all began to get along better. They'd go shopping, to the movies; just enjoy each other's company. But there were times when Raye would disappear. They'd ask each other, and Serena's family if they knew where she was, no one knew.

A week after that began, the gang went to the arcade. Everyone was there, except Raye. A couple of hours later, they decided to leave. Right when they walked through the sliding doors, Raye passed by with Chad following behind with arms full and tripping over shopping bags. They couldn't help but laugh at the sight.

"And she said that she didn't like him!" Lita exclaimed.

"Poor guy!" Darien said, "He has no clue of what he's in for!" They all continued to laugh at the sight.

Yeah! Here ya go! This is it! I am done! No more for this one! But it's been fun! Domo arigato to sayonanra!


End file.
